Jerry Springer + FY Characters
by Seshiri
Summary: *warning Broken Promises spoiler, read that first unless you like spoilers* the title says it all! so far i have all the Suzaku Seishi, the Seiryuu Seishi and YES THE GODS ARE UP!!!!! (finally) *COMPLETE unless of course you ask me to do more... O.o*
1. Hotohori + Nuriko + Houki on JS+FY

Disclaimer: heyla! sadly, i don't own any of the FY characters i'm going to use..  
*sniffle* *gazes at her poster of all the bishonen characters* @_@... *comes back to her  
senses* AH! gomen... However, i DO own Seshiri and if for some freakish reason of your  
own you want to use her, you gotta ask me. clear? clear  
  
Jerry Springer Part 1: Suzaku Seishi, unmasked  
  
*Jerry springer music comes on as Seshiri walks in front of her seated audience*  
  
Seshiri: Hi there and welcome... *taps her mic* uh.. is this thing working? *earsplitting screech*  
Ah! There we go! *flashes a smile* today we have the stars of FY, the Suzaku Seishi!  
  
*audience cheers*  
  
Seshiri: To start out our show, we have: Hotohori!  
  
*audience cheers as Hotohori waltzes out and sits down*  
  
Hotohori: Hello Seshi-chan!  
  
Seshiri: Hiya Hotohori, and thank you for appearing on our show... I have a few questions before  
we introduce the others.   
  
Hotohori: Go ahead!  
  
Seshiri: Well, we have heard enough about the love triangle with you, Miaka, and Tamahome.  
  
Hotohori: *sweat drops*  
  
Seshiri: BUT what about you and Nuriko? What about Houki? Is there some sort of triangle there?  
  
Hotohori: *gulps* Well uh-  
  
Seshiri: To find out, we have invited Nuriko to the show!  
  
Hotohori: *turns pale* Nani?  
  
Nuriko: *elegantly walks out and sits in the chair beside Hotohori*  
  
*cheers from the audiance as well as whistles and comments like "woowoo! hot mama!"  
  
Nuriko: *smirks at the audience* you know you love it!  
  
Seshiri: Welcome Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko: Hi Seshiri. *flashes a smile before pulling out a small handheld mirror and primps*  
  
Hotohori: *sits in the corner of his chair, AWAY from Nuriko*  
  
Seshiri: And now we have the ever so Royal, Houki!  
  
Houki: *walks out and sits down on Hotohori's other side*  
  
*the audience boos*  
  
Houki: *looks hurt*  
  
Hotohori: Don't worry darling, after the show I will personally have them all killed.  
  
Houki: Aw thanks honey!  
  
Nuriko: aww isn't he just so cute! *coos at Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: Er.. Nuriko.. would you uh mind stopping. I am a married man you know.  
  
Nuriko: *pouts* That's not what you said last night  
  
*audience: ooooohhhhhh*  
  
Houki: NANI?! *glares at the two of them*  
  
Seshiri: Oooh this is getting interesting already! Nuriko, what do you mean by that?  
  
*everyone ignores Seshiri*  
  
Hotohori: *sweat drops* no, no it's not what you think!  
  
Nuriko: *smirks* maybe it's EXACTLY what she thinks  
  
Houki: *turns to Nuriko* Shut the *beeeeeep* Up you SLUT and let me talk to my husband!  
  
Nuriko: *puts away the mirror and stands up* exCUSE me? Hotohori doesn't need you! He's perfectly  
satisfied with ME you little goody goody girl!!  
  
Hotohori: *cringes* now Nuriko-  
  
Nuriko: *gets teary eyed* What? You hate me?  
  
Hotohori: No, Nuriko i didn't-  
  
Nuriko: You love me! Just like you said last night in the jacuzzi!  
  
Houki: NAAAAAANIIII?! *gets fire eyes*  
  
Hotohori: Calm down Houki, she's lying, she-  
  
Houki: Shut up!  
  
Nuriko: Don't talk to him like that!  
  
Houki: *stands up* well *beeeeeeeeep* and *beeeeeep* *beeeep* you *beeep*ing *beeep*  
  
Nuriko*: *shocked*  
  
*audience boos*  
  
Houki: *flips the audience off*  
  
Seshiri: woah this is a side of Houki we've never seen before!  
  
Nuriko: well SAME to you you *beeeeeeeeep*  
  
Houki: You wanna make somethin outta this?  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, why not, settle it right here and now! *power bracelets go up*  
  
Houki: Er... *pulls out a hair pin*  
  
Hotohori: Oh gods... *covers his face* I knew Miaka was the only woman for me  
  
Seshiri: *sits back and watches*  
  
Nuriko & Houki: NANI?! *turn on Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: oh *beep*!!! Uh.. I didn't say anything!  
  
Nuriko & Houki: *advance on Hotohori*  
  
Nuriko: Care to repeat that?  
  
Hotohori: Uh. No?  
  
Houki: LET'S GET HIM! THAT PLAYER!  
  
Hotohori: AAAHHH *frantically tries to get away*  
  
Seshiri: *calls out the security guards*  
  
Hotohori: SAAAVE ME! WHY THE *BEEP* DID I GIVE MIAKA MY SWORD!?!?  
  
Houki: Oh you gave her your "SWORD" did you?! *jabbing him with a pin*  
  
Nuriko: You seem to like passing around your "sword" DON'T you?! *has him in a death drip*  
  
Security Guards: *pry them away from eachother*  
  
Nuriko: *left hooks one of the guards*  
  
Seshiri: note to self. Take away Taiitsukun's gifts to the Seishi...  
  
*audience cheering*  
  
Hotohori: *squirms away from the guards and runs backstage screaming*  
  
Nuriko: *chases after him screaming a war cry*  
  
Houki: *chases after the two of them waving around her pin*  
  
Security Guards: Ah! *beep* Come back here! *chases Hotohori, Nuriko, & Houki backstage* 


	2. Mitsukake + Chiriko on JS+FY

Seshiri: *blinks* well that took care of that! *ahem* and next we have Mitsukake!  
  
*audience boos*  
  
Mitsukake: *walks out stiffly and sits in a chair*  
  
Seshiri: Hi!  
  
Mitsukake:...  
  
Seshiri: er *shifty eyes*  
  
Mitsukake: *stares at nothing*....  
  
Seshiri: riiight.... *ahem* I have a question before we bring out the second member  
  
Mitsukake:....  
  
Seshiri. *blink blink* ok then.. um.. what's up with you and Chiriko? Are you some kind of  
Child Molester?  
  
Mitsukake:....  
  
Seshiri: Uh Mitsukake, if you wanna be on the show you have to talk...  
  
Mitsukake: Ok  
  
Seshiri: Good good we're getting somewhere!  
  
Mitsukake: Yes  
  
Seshiri: Er.. can you PLEASE act likeyou have more than a two word vocabulary?!  
  
Mitsukake: *blinks at Seshiri* yes  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drop*  
  
*more boos from the audience*  
  
Seshiri: back to my question. are you?  
  
Mitsukake: No comment  
  
Seshiri: So that's a yes?  
  
Mitsukake: No, it's a no comment  
  
Seshiri: but... yes or no.. ARE you a child molester?  
  
Mitsukake.. *thinks*... well-  
  
Hotohori: *runs across the stage screaming bloody murder as Nuriko and Houki chase him*  
  
Seshiri: Er...  
  
Security Guards: *run after them*  
  
Seshiri: *gulps* We might as well get on with it. Our next guest.. Chiriko!  
  
*audience coos as the adorible kid walks out*  
  
Chiriko: Hi! *waves cheerfully*  
  
Seshiri: Aw! Hi! Kawaii!  
  
Chiriko: *sits down*  
  
Seshiri: Now.. Chiriko  
  
Chiriko: Yes?  
  
Seshiri: IS there something between you and Mitsukake?  
  
Chiriko: *eyes tear up* Mitsukake? where?  
  
Seshiri: Uh. *points to the chair next to Chiriko*  
  
Chiriko: *looks at Mitsukake* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH HOLY *BEEEEEEP* SOMEONE GET THIS SICK  
*BEEEEEEP* AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Mitsukake:....  
  
Chiriko: *jumps out of his chair and hides behind Seshiri sobbing*  
  
Seshiri: So he HAS molested you?  
  
Chiriko: H-h-h-h-h-hai!  
  
Seshiri: what kind of sick, twisted man would do such a thing to a kawaii kid like you?  
  
Chiriko: *sobbing* who knows! he's just a sick perverted guy! *trembles* bad memories... bad  
bad memories!  
  
Seshiri: *hugs Chiriko* poor guy! It's ok. We can send you to a place where you can recover!  
*turns to Mitsukake* as for you, I don't think anyone will miss the character whose most famouse  
line is "..." do you? *turns to audience*  
  
Audience: NO WE WONT! AWAY WITH MITSUKAKE!  
  
Mitsukake: Nani? But-  
  
Seshiri: TAKE HIM AWAY!  
  
Security Guards: *come up and cart away the protesting Mitsukake*  
  
Chiriko: *hugs Seshiri sniffling* Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
Seshiri: *kneels down and hugs Chiriko* anything for the most KAWAII person in FY!  
  
Chiriko: Cuter than Nyan-nyan and Yuiren?  
  
Seshiri: Er.. you're in the top thirty kid, don't push your luck  
  
Chiriko: *nods*  
  
Seshiri: Ok. You can go now Chiriko!  
  
Chiriko: Thanks again Seshi-chan! *walks away as the audience coos* 


	3. Kouji + Chichiri + Tasuki on JS+FY

Seshiri: *wipes away a tear* so kawaii, ne?  
  
Audience: VERY Kawaii!  
  
Seshiri: next we have *looks over at the cue cards* Uh.. Gomen, I can't quite make out what that  
says there... Oh! Tamahome and Miaka? But. Who wants to hear about THEM? The whole *beep*in  
show is all about THEM! Er... let's skip them  
  
*cry of protest from Miaka backstage*  
  
Seshiri: Ok for these next guys we've taken away their gifts from Taiitsukun because well.. they  
can't exactly control themselves...  
  
Audience: oooooooo  
  
Seshiri: We have, Kouji!  
  
Kouji: knock knock  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drops* uh.. who's there?  
  
Kouji: Kouji!  
  
Seshiri: *nervous laugh* Kouji who?  
  
Kouji: Kouji! Duh! Don't you think you'd know me by now?  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Seshiri: Uh.. yeah.. that wasn't funny..  
  
Kouji: Shaddup *takes a seat*  
  
Seshiri: Aha ok then.. Now we have Chichiri!  
  
Chichiri: *walks to the center of the stage and bows as many fans throw flowers at him* Konnichiwa  
no da!  
  
Seshiri: Welcome Chichiri!  
  
Chichiri: I'm just happy to be hear no da!  
  
Kouji: *snorts*  
  
Chichiri: What's HE doing here, no da? *glares*  
  
Seshiri: Uh.. and now last but certainly not least, Tasuki!  
  
Tasuki: *struts out**beepin* straight I'm not least.. an why the *beep* was I last?  
  
Audience: *throw Tasuki flowers*  
  
Tasuki: *jumps back* AAH WHAT THE *beep* THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THOSE *BEEP* FLOWERS!  
  
Seshiri: Er...  
  
Tasuki: *grabs for his Tessen* *blinks* *beeep* why the *beeep* did you have to take my Tessen Seshiri?  
  
Seshiri: Do you realize the LAWSUITS I would get if you roasted my audience?  
  
Tasuki: *pouts*  
  
Chichiri: *sweat drops*  
  
Tasuki: *mutters and sits down*  
  
Seshiri: ok! Now let's get started!  
  
Tasuki: *mutters* stupid *beep*ing flowers *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* I'll shove those *beep* flowers  
up your *beeeep*in *beeep*  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drops*  
  
Chichiri: Be happy it's censored no da!  
  
Seshiri: *nods* oh I am  
  
Tasuki: Well what the *beep* is takin so long!? Get started already!  
  
*a horrible painful cry is heard from backstage*  
  
Seshiri: *beep* Nuriko and Houki must have caught Hotohori!  
  
Kouji: Nani?  
  
Seshiri: Nevermind *ahem* now let's get started  
  
Chichiri: *sits up and glances at Tasuki nervously* this doesn't look good no da..  
  
Seshiri: So... Chichiri, Tasuki, what's it like to be the most famous Yaoi couple in FY fanfics?  
  
Tasuki: *stands up growling* I AM NOT A COUPLE WITH THAT *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* BLUE HAIRED MONK  
  
Chichiri: *sweat drops*  
  
Kouji: *stays silent but has an evil scowl on his face*  
  
Seshiri: I'm starting to believe it's not only in fanfics! they must have gotten these ideas from  
SOMEwhere right?  
  
Chichiri: aaahh i knew it no da*shifty eyes*  
  
Tasuki: *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!!!!! I AM NOT *BEEEEEEEEEPIN* SLEEPIN WITH THAT   
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* *points a finger at Chichiri  
  
Seshiri: *pulls out some pictures* *holds them up* so, what are these then?  
  
Tasuki: *turns pale* where the *beep* did you get those?!  
  
Kouji: *stands up* NAAAANI!? BUT TASUKI! I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE-  
  
Tasuki: SHUT THE *BEEP* UP BAKA!  
  
Chichiri: Eh? You and him!? *looks hurt* but Tasuki-san!  
  
Tasuki: oh *beep*...  
  
Audience: oooooooooooooooh someone's gonna get it!  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki! how could you? after all the-  
  
Tasuki: YOU *BEEP*IN *BEEP* SHUT THE *BEEP* UP  
  
Seshiri: Woah... *takes a step back*  
  
Tasuki: Where the *beep* did you get those pictures!?  
  
Seshiri: that's for me to know and you not to know  
  
Kouji: *growling* TASUKI! AFTER ALL THOSE NIGHTS YOU AND I SPENT TOGETHER, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY  
ME!? BY SLEEPING WITH SOME BLUE HAIRED... SCAR FACED... *beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
CHichiri: Hey! back off *beep*! You can't talk to me, OR my Tasuki like that!  
  
Kouji: oh he's YOUR Tasuki now is he?! *advances on Chichiri* well I had him FIRST  
  
Chichiri: I don't see your name on him!  
  
Kouji: *smirks* Oh yeah? Well Tasuki got a tattoo of my name on his-  
  
Seshiri: *winces* AAH TOO MUCH INFO! TOO MUCH INFO!  
  
Chichiri: Uh-hu. Oh really. Well I've never seen it before. And I would know if there was one  
cuz I've seen Tasuki inside and out!  
  
Seshiri: *gagging*  
  
Audience:EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW  
  
Seshiri: Please, guys, tone it down a little!  
  
Kouji: TASUKI!?  
  
Tasuki: *beeeeeeeeeeep* *slouches in his chair, helpless*  
  
Chichiri: He must have had it removed and replaced it with MY name! Except he put MINE on his-  
  
Seshiri: GUY! PLEASE! We don't need to know the specifics! Tasuki, what do you have to say  
for yourself?  
  
Tasuki: *shifty eyes*  
  
Chichiri & Kouji: *glare at eachother  
  
Tasuki: Um... *shifty eyes*  
  
Seshiri: well?  
  
Tasuki: Uh... No?  
  
Kouji: *yells and lunges at Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fights back*  
  
Tasuki: *stands up* Kouji! what the *beep* do you think yer DOIN?!  
  
Kouji: Oh I see how it is! you wouldn't want your *beep* to get damaged would you?! heh. Chichiri  
is Tasuki's *beep*  
  
Seshiri: gah.. SECURITY!  
  
Tasuki: *growls* now you know you don't mean that Kouji!  
  
Kouji: *teary eyed*  
  
Tasuki: Kouji, baby, you know I love you!  
  
Audience: *gasps*  
  
Kouji: really?  
  
Chichiri: *looks crest fallen*  
  
Tasuki: But I love Chichiri more.  
  
Chichiri: *jumps up* IN YOUR FACE YOU *BEEEP* *whaps Kouji*  
  
Kouji: *runs away sobbing*  
  
Seshiri: where the *beep* is my Security?!  
  
Security Guards: *walk back out with Nuriko and Houki hanging all over them*  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drops* nani?!  
  
Security Guards: *covered with lipstick marks*  
  
Nuriko: *lets go of his Guard and reapplies his lipstick*  
  
Seshiri: *shifty eyes* er... Would you mind?  
  
Chichiri & Tasuki: *doing very censored stuff*  
  
Security Guards: *drag Tasuki and Chichiri backstage*  
  
Nuriko & Houki: Hey! Wait up! *chase after the Guards*  
  
Seshiri: *turns to the audience* well that was interesting... Join us next time when we have the  
Seiryuu Seishi on our show! *mutters* Gods that's a scary thought. That bunch is even more messed  
up than the Suzaku guys... *walks backstage muttering* 


	4. Tomo + Nakago + Soi on JS+FY

Disclaimer: In case you are thick in the head and don't know already, I am NOT the owner of the  
FY characters! Just a little reminder ^.^\/  
  
Jerry Springer Part 2: Seiryuu Seishi, unmasked  
  
*Jerry springer music comes on as Seshiri walks in front of her seated audience*  
  
Seshiri: Hello again and welcome back to-*trips over the rug*  
  
Audience: oo that's gotta hurt..  
  
Seshiri: *BEEEEEEEEP* er.. *shifty eyes* ehe *stands up* gomen.. anywayz.. our last episode  
we had the Suzaku Seishi *shudders at the memories* well that turned out... interesting.. I am  
very sorry for the people who had to see Tasuki and Chichiri..well..uh... Moving on! First up we  
have Soi!  
  
Audience: *boos and cheers*  
  
Soi: *walks out slut style and sits in her chair* Hi Seshiri  
  
Seshiri: Hello Soi!  
  
Soi: *blows a kiss to the audience*  
  
Audience: *hoots*  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* now before the other come out, I have a question  
  
Soi: Well you can't ask it  
  
Seshiri: I wasn't asking you if i could. Just telling you I would.  
  
Soi: *mutters*  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* What is up with the shoulder pads?  
  
Soi: Nani?  
  
Seshiri: I mean, i thought only FOOTBALL players went out wearing those things in public and trust me  
you aint no football player  
  
Soi: *indignant* these are all the rage!  
  
Seshiri: And what about those boob cups?!?!  
  
Soi: I..I..I...  
  
Seshiri: Well?  
  
Soi: But.. like... but... but.. like... like... but... like..  
  
Seshiri: I thought so.. you're just a *beep* that works for free... am I right?  
  
Soi: *gasps*  
  
Seshiri: *before Soi can hurt her, announces the next person* Nakago! Would ya come out here Nakago?  
  
Nakago: *walks out*  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TAKE THE *BEEP* OFF!  
  
Soi: *calls out* Nakie-poo!  
  
Nakago: *winces at his nickname and sits down in a chair* Soi, please, not in public!  
  
Soi: *crosses her arms and pouts*  
  
Seshiri: And TOMO!  
  
Soi: NANI? What is that... THING doing on your show?  
  
Seshiri: Well uh I kinda asked him cuz it says Seiryuu Seishi on the little thing.. that's kinda the  
theme for our show, and he's kinda like a Seiryuu Seishi. So he had to come. So if you can get  
that through your thick head, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Soi: *to Nakago* are you gonna let her talk to me like that!?  
  
Nakago: *nods* Hey, she's payin me to be on this show, I don't wanna spoil my chances at getting money  
  
Soi: *pouts*  
  
Seshiri: Yoohoo, Tomo, any day now!  
  
Tomo: *walks out* Gomen Nasai, just finishing putting on my makeup  
  
Seshiri: *raises an eyebrow* uh-hu  
  
Tomo: *sits down next to Nakago*  
  
Soi: Hello Tomo...  
  
Tomo: Hello *beep*  
  
Soi: *stands up* What the *beep* did you call me?  
  
Tomo: a *beep*  
  
Soi: *outraged* YOU *BEEP*  
  
Seshiri: *startled* woah i didn't even have to start that one. Calm down ladies!  
  
Soi: HE is a MALE *points to Tomo*  
  
Seshiri: *shrugs* close enough  
  
Nakago: *sweat drops* can we get on with it?  
  
Seshiri: Ok. Nakago. What's it like to be the big bad villian? To be fairly good looking, but not  
enough to snare anyone worth having?  
  
Soi: Excuse ME?  
  
Seshiri: Oh and you act suprised?  
  
Soi: grr...  
  
Tomo: What about ME? Kakaka, I am better than Soi!  
  
Seshiri: *ignores him* Nakago, answer my question!  
  
Nakago: *pale* uh, can I use a lifeline?  
  
Seshiri: *rolls her eyes* This ISN'T Who Wants to be a Millionaire, if you hadn't noticed  
  
Nakago: *beep* *thinks* well it is annoying. I do have people throwing fruit and rotten tomatos at  
me from time to time.  
  
Audience: *throws Tomatoes at Nakago*  
  
Nakago: AAGH! STOP THAT NOW BEFORE I BLOW THE LIVING *BEEP* OUT OF YOU!  
  
Soi: That's my Nakie-poo!  
  
Tomo: *stands up* He ISN'T yours!  
  
Soi: *stands up* Well he likes ME better than you  
  
Seshiri: NEXT QUESTION  
  
*they ignore Seshiri*  
  
Seshiri: *beep* people ignore me a lot..  
  
Tomo: How much you wanna bet? How loud does he scream YOUR name?  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooooooooh *realizes what that means* Ewwwwwwwwwww  
  
Soi: *wide eyed* a *beep* lot louder than YOURS that's for sure!  
  
Tomo: Are you SURE? You couldn't hear last night? We were in the hotel across from you. I could  
have SWORN It was heard by people at LEAST 3 blocks away! Kakakakaka!  
  
Soi: *walks over to Tomo and slaps him* Grr... *Throws herself at Nakago* Nakie-poo doesn't need  
ANYone but me! Stop lying!  
  
Seshiri: Well we took a lie detector test thingumy, to see just what's been going on  
  
Nakago: ahaha *beep* I'm gonna die..  
  
Soi: What was that?  
  
Nakago: nothing!  
  
Seshiri: And here are the results! *blinks* woah... the question "Are you sleeping with Tomo" Nakago  
answered No... and was Lying.  
  
Audience: *gasp*  
  
Tomo: Oh as if it wasn't obvious already!  
  
Seshiri: To question number two, "Does Miaka make you *beep*" He said "No you *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*  
*turns the card over* and there it continues *eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* and was lying  
  
Audience: EWWWWWWWW  
  
Tamahome: *from out of nowhere* IM GONNA KILL YOU NAKAGO!  
  
Nakago: *white as a sheet* and here it comes  
  
Seshiri: And for Question number three he was asked... "Are you and the Ku'tou Emperor an Item"  
Nakago said... No.. and was Lying  
  
Audience person: I'm gonna need a doggy bag over here...  
  
Soi: *in shock*  
  
Tomo: *in shock as well*  
  
Seshiri: *gagging* NAKAGO! Have some TASTE! The Ku'Tou emperor could be Ashitare's BROTHER  
  
Nakago: *nods* I know  
  
Seshiri: What?  
  
Nakago: *shifty eyes* nothing  
  
Soi: Nakie-poo!  
  
Nakago: *beeep*  
  
Soi: You.. You.. You..  
  
Tomo: *walks over to Nakago* You *BEEP*  
  
Soi: Well said.  
  
Tomo: Thank you... shall we commence in killing the traitor?  
  
Soi: Hai! I look forward to this  
  
Seshiri: Well if you're going to kill him do it backstage!  
  
Soi: *To Tomo* After the show maybe you and I could hook up  
  
Tomo: *shrugs* We might as well try it  
  
Seshiri: *gags at the thought*  
  
Soi: How about we start out with whipped cream and then-  
  
Nakago: Hey! What about me?  
  
Tomo: Kakaka.. Ah yes.. You.. *digs his finger nails into Nakago*  
  
Nakago: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH  
  
Soi: Oohh nice use of nails!  
  
Tomo: Kakaka, thank you!  
  
Soi:*grabs Nakago by the hair and starts to pull him backstage*  
  
Tomo: *kicking Nakago along as they go backstage*  
  
Seshiri: *blinks*.... *turns to the audience* Well that was disturbing! 


	5. Amiboshi + Yui + Suboshi +Tetsuya on JS+...

Seshiri: *shakes her head* well I hope that not all of our guests are as.... er... unique as  
that last group!  
  
*audience agrees*  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* so now we have.. Amiboshi!  
  
Amiboshi: *walks out smiling*  
  
Seshiri: Welcome Amiboshi!  
  
Amiboshi: *waves to the audience* Hello, and thank you for helping me out here Seshi-chan.. I have  
a SERIOUS problem that needs to be fixed... *sits down in his chair*  
  
Seshiri: *nods understandably* Now we have Yui!  
  
Yui: *walks out expressionless*  
  
Seshiri: Hi Yui  
  
*audience boos and cheers*  
  
Yui: Hello. *takes her seat*  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* and now, the guy that ties them both together, Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: *walks out uncertainly*  
  
Seshiri: Hello Suboshi...  
  
Suboshi: *waves nervously and takes his seat*  
  
Seshiri: *sits down* Thank Suzaku they realized I needed a chair too!  
  
Yui: Why did you say thank Suzaku?  
  
Seshiri: Nani?  
  
Yui: Why not Seiryuu?  
  
Seshiri: Well because Suzaku is the good guy's god and Seiryuu is the bad guy's god... DUH  
  
Yui: *frowns*   
  
Seshiri: Well you're all bad except Amiboshi.. He went good at the end!  
  
Amiboshi: *grins* *nelson laughs at Suboshi*  
  
Seshiri: *whispers to Amiboshi* that thing you did as the people's son was SO kool! I swear I  
almost fell for you!  
  
Amiboshi: *blinks* uh..... thanks?  
  
Seshiri: *grins and nods* anyway! *glares at Suboshi*  
  
Suboshi: *shifty eyes* whaaat?  
  
Seshiri: Question before we get to the point..  
  
Suboshi: No you can't go out with me! I'm taken *clings to Yui*  
  
Yui: Ugh OFF of me! *fights him off*  
  
Suboshi: *pouts as he sits back down in his chair*  
  
Seshiri: *rolls her eyes* what's it like to be the murderer of INNOCENT ADORABLE LITTLE KIDS!?  
  
Suboshi: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!  
  
Seshiri: You don't accidently send your Yo-Yos through little kids!  
  
Suboshi: *mumbles* but I thought they had killed aniki...  
  
Amiboshi: Baka, you should have known better!  
  
Suboshi: But.. I... But... I... well.. BEEP YOU ALL  
  
Yui: *sweat drops* baka, you don't have to SAY beep.. the show censor guys make it beep before  
the show airs...  
  
Suboshi: Oh... *blinks*  
  
Seshiri: *shakes her head in disbelief*  
  
Yui: Can we PLEASE move on?  
  
Seshiri: Hai... *glances at the cue cards* So... Amiboshi.. Is there something 'going on' between  
you and Suboshi?  
  
Amiboshi: *turns red* NANI?  
  
Suboshi: EH?  
  
Yui: *stands up* WHAT? No WAY! Amiboshi and I have been *stops*...... oops... oh *beep*  
  
Suboshi: *glares at Amiboshi* YOU TAKIN MY WOMAN!??!!??!?!  
  
Yui: I'm NOT yours! I do NOT see your name on me!  
  
Suboshi: *walks over to Yui* actually it's right there on your arm... *points*  
  
Yui: *looks for it*  
  
Suboshi: Yeah there, in the permanent marker...  
  
Amiboshi: *stands up* Why the *beep* you touching her?  
  
Suboshi: Getting protective, aniki?  
  
Amiboshi: *beep* straight!  
  
Yui: Boys, boys, no need to fight over me!  
  
Seshiri: Yui, these guys are probably the ONLY guys who will EVER fight over you...  
  
Yui: *blinks* good point...  
  
Suboshi: Aniki! How could you betray ME for HER?  
  
Seshiri: *blinks*  
  
Amiboshi: shut the *beep* up!  
  
Suboshi: *grins* oh she doesn't know does she?  
  
Yui: Doesn't know what? *clueless*  
  
Seshiri: *even more clueless* doesn't know what?  
  
Suboshi: Well... Amiboshi here *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* and *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
in *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* and then I *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* and he  
*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* in the *beeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Audience: EEEEEEW HOLY *BEEP* THAT'S NASTY!  
  
Seshiri: *using a doggy bag*  
  
Amiboshi: *turns red* er *shifty eyes* YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!  
  
Suboshi: *smirks* I still have the pictures  
  
Amiboshi: oh *beep*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suboshi: *holds up the pictures*  
  
Seshiri: *takes one look at the pictures and gags* EW I DIDN'T KNOW 2 PEOPLE COULD DO THAT UGH NASTY!  
  
Yui: *turns pale*.....  
  
Suboshi: Aniki..  
  
Amiboshi: *twitching* Yes?  
  
Suboshi: well you and I have shared everything together, right? *beep* we even shared our first-  
  
Seshiri: *cuts him off* PLEASE DON'T LIST IT PLEASE DON'T! for our SAKES PLEASE.. anything but that  
  
Suboshi: Er *blinks* well.. we could just SHARE Yui, right?  
  
Amiboshi: *thinks* well it has beep a while since I've seen YOU *beeep*...  
  
Suboshi: *grins*  
  
Suboshi & Amiboshi: *advance on Yui smirking*  
  
Yui: HOLY *BEEP* *falls back in her chair*  
  
Tetsuya: *jumps out of no where yelling a Tarzan cry* DON'T WORRY YUI!  
  
Seshiri: WHAT THE *BEEP?!?! *hides under her chair* WHERE the *BEEP* DID YOU COME FROM!?  
  
Tetsuya: *grabs Yui* I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THESE JR PERVERTS!  
  
Yui: *slaps Tetsuya's hand* DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU HENTAI!  
  
Tetsuya: ow..  
  
Amiboshi: what the *beep*? who are YOU?  
  
Tetsuya: I am Yui's PERSONAL body guard! no one can touch HER but ME  
  
Seshiri: Gah this has turned into a regular freak show. SECURITY!  
  
*no answer*  
  
Seshiri: OI! SECURITY!!! OI!!!!!  
  
Security Guards: *run out* Yes?  
  
Seshiri: *gestures towards the others* get them outta here! I don't want the carpet stained with  
idiot's blood..  
  
Security Guards: OK! *rush towards Amiboshi, Suboshi, Yui, and Tetsuya*  
  
Tetsuya: NO! SHE'S MINE! *holding onto Yui*  
  
Suboshi: NO SHE BELONGS TO ME  
  
Amiboshi: you mean US  
  
Suboshi: er.. Yeah. I mean US  
  
Yui: don't I have any say in this?  
  
Amiboshi, Suboshi, & Tetsuya: NO  
  
Security Guards: Come on then *dragging them backstage*  
  
Tetsuya: GIVE ME LIBERTY! OR GIVE ME DEATH!  
  
Seshiri: *stares* what the *beep*? That was random...  
  
Tetsuya: or in my case: GIVE ME YUI OR GIVE ME DEATH!  
  
Amiboshi: Well I'll be happy to supply the second part!  
  
*Security finally drags them backstage* well THAT took long enough *shakes her head* 


	6. Miboshi + Ashitare (with special appeara...

Seshiri: *sighs* so disturbing....  
  
Audience: *agrees*  
  
Seshiri: Ok. Next. We have...... *reads the cue cards*.... *eyes become flames*... Miboshi.  
  
Miboshi: *floats out smiling* hello Seshiri  
  
Audience: *boos and throws rocks at him*  
  
Miboshi: AHH *jumps back* HOLY *BEEP* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?  
  
Seshiri: *glares at him* SIT DOWN YOU BALD DEMONIC LITTLE MIDGET CHILD  
  
Miboshi: *grumbles* hey, i resent that...  
  
Seshiri: SHUT UP YOU *BEEP* YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miboshi: *stares at her wide eyed* my seiryuu, she's CRAZY  
  
Seshiri: *steam comes out of her ears*  
  
Audience Person: woah, she's pissed off!  
  
Seshiri: no *BEEP* i'm pissed! this is the little *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* that killed poor Chiriko!  
  
Miboshi: Ehe.. oh.. yeah.. *Sweat drops*  
  
Seshiri: AND he killed ME in the FIC!!!!!! *clenching her fists*  
  
Miboshi: *beep*! I knew i should have come with a body guard or two!  
  
Seshiri: *rolls up her sleeves and advances on him*  
  
Miboshi: AAAAAAAHHHH SAVE MEEEEEE! *tries to hide behind his chair*  
  
Seshiri: Grrrrrrrrr...........  
  
*Nanuri pops up out of nowhere with Gurase* OI! MIBOSHI!  
  
Miboshi: *turns pale* oh *BEEP* there's MORE of them!?!??!?!??!  
  
Gurase: *shakes her fist at Miboshi* YOU MURDERED OUR BEST FRIEND!  
  
Nanuri: AND not to mention killing CHIRIKO  
  
Miboshi: *sweat drops* SOME ONE HELP ME!!!  
  
Audience Person: Should we help him?  
  
Chiriko: *pops out of nowhere* NO! KILL THE *BEEP*ING MURDERER  
  
Audience: *roars in agreement* MWAHAHAHA *throws tomatoes at Miboshi*  
  
Seshiri & Gurase & Nanuri: *clobber Miboshi*  
  
Miboshi: *screaming in pain* OH MY *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
I'M GONNA SUE YOU GUYS!!! *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!  
  
Seshiri: *laughing evilly* DIIIE DEMONIC MIDGET CHILD!  
  
Gurase: Ah revenge is SO sweet! *punches Miboshi's nose*  
  
Nanuri: You said it! *Trying to pry off Miboshi's third eye*  
  
Miboshi: SECURITY!! HEEEEEEELP SECURITYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Security: *rushes out*  
  
Security Guard: *turns to camera* er.. COMERCIAL! COMERCIAL!!!  
  
  
~*~*~ blue screen comes on~*~*~  
  
Announcer: Do not adjust your set...... do not adjust your set... do not adjust your set...  
  
*do not adjust your set flashes on the screen*  
  
~*~*~Regular screen pops back up~*~*~  
  
Miboshi: *in bandages sitting in his chair nervously, twitching*  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* sorry about that everyone.. just lost control for a moment there...  
  
Miboshi: *twitch twitch*  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drops* ok... now we have..... *takes a deep breath closing her eyes*   
now we have....... *mutters* count to 10 and you wont kill anyone...   
1.... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... ok..i am calm....  
see the golden ball of light..... ok... calm... like a lake with little flowers on  
the bottom... ok *opens her eyes* Now we have A Shitter... aka, Ashitare...  
  
Gurase & Nanuri: *are in straight jackets trying to get free*  
  
Ashitare: *saunters out*  
  
Nanuri: LEMME AT 'IM! LEMME AT 'IM!!!!!!! *foams at the mouth*  
  
Gurase: YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!  
  
Nanuri: *snarls at him*  
  
Ashitare: *jumps back whimpering*  
  
Seshiri: Be calm Nanuri... Imagine a pond with fishes.. no you can't eat them! but they each  
up mean something calm i think... er.. yeah... *motions to Ashitare* Take.. A... Seat...  
  
Ashitare: *nervously sits down*  
  
Miboshi: *glances around nervously* watch out.. they're craziez...  
  
Ashitare: *beep* i'm in for it then...  
  
Miboshi: Yeah... *twitch twitch*  
  
Nanuri: *takes 3 deep breaths*  
  
Gurase: Golden ball of light... golden ball of light....  
  
Seshiri: *deep breath* ok.... ashitare.... what... is... it... like... to... be... a cold blooded..  
syco.... crazy... evil.... cannabalistic... crazy... EVIL.... EVIL...... ruthless... hated... BEAST  
  
Gurase: Well put.  
  
Nanuri: NOT TO MENTION A *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* AND *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Ashitare: *whimpers* is she gonna be ok? *watches Nanuri uncertainly*  
  
Seshiri: Oh don't worry, that straight jacket is pretty stable.... i think....  
  
Ashitare: *gulps and turns pale*  
  
Nuriko: *creeps along behind them all* hehe shhhh *holds a finger to his lips and winks*  
  
Nanuri: *sees Nuriko but stays quiet*  
  
Nuriko: *walks over to Nanuri and unties her* mwahaha.. revenge is beautiful  
  
Nanuri: *laughs evilly*  
  
Nuriko: *slinks away unnoticed by all but Nanuri*  
  
Ashitare: *sweat drops* um...... me.. not.. bad.... i.... good... not... bad..  
  
Seshiri: Oh stop talking like a *beep*ing caveman, that look doesn't work for you!  
  
Ashitare: Gomen..  
  
Miboshi: GET ON WITH IT! *throws up his arms* OH *BEEP* *craddles his broken arm*  
  
Seshiri: DONT GET ME STARTED WITH YOU OK!?  
  
Miboshi: *grumbles* fine...  
  
Seshiri: *ahem* ok.. first question-  
  
Nanuri: *jumps up snarling* DIIIIIIIIIIIIE YOU *BEEEEEP* *lunges at Ashitare baring her teeth*  
  
Ashitare: HOLY *BEEP* *falls out of his chair*  
  
Nanuri: *clawing at Ashitare*  
  
Ashitare: *can't fight her off*  
  
Seshiri: Oh DEAR the straight jacket came off! what a shame!  
  
Ashitare: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE *howling in pain*  
  
Gurase: *somehow gets free of her straight jacket and clobbers Ashitare & Miboshi*  
  
Miboshi: OH *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* NOT AGAIN!  
  
Seshiri: *walks over to the camera* well i'm afraid that's all we have time for. join us next time  
when we have the 4 gods Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu! now if you'll excuse me.. *turns  
to Ashitare and Miboshi* PREPARE TO DIE YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!  
*lunges at Ashitare* 


	7. The Four Gods + Taiitsukun + Nyan-Nyan o...

Disclaimer: *sobs* i don't own Fushigi Yugi, or any of the characters but Seshiri  
SO DONT SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Jerry Springer Part 3: The Four Gods UNMASKED  
  
*Jerry Springer music comes on and Seshiri walks out smiling*  
  
Seshiri: Hello everyone!!!  
  
Audience: Hi Seshiri!  
  
Seshiri: *looks at the ground* Hm.. *kneels down and prods the carpet* Looks like some of  
Ashitare's blood stained the carpet! *beep*! An i just had it cleaned!!! Grr....  
  
Audience: *sweat drops*  
  
Seshiri: *stands up* *ahem* anyway... i'll have that taken care of later...  
  
Audience Person: GET ON WITH IT  
  
Seshiri: *rolls her eyes* ok ok ok FINE.... Today's program we have the Four Gods... First i would  
like to call out SEIRYUU  
  
Seiryuu: *walks out* .....  
  
Audience: *boos*  
  
Seiryuu: *flips off the audience*  
  
Seshiri: Hiya Seiryuu!  
  
Seiryuu: *stares at Seshiri a moment before sitting down*  
  
Seshiri: Ah.. ok... Next: BYAKKO  
  
Byakko: *swaggers out and sits down in a chair* hello Seshiri!  
  
Audience: *awkward silence*  
  
Seshiri: Hi Byakko!... now... Genbu!  
  
Genbu: *walks out backwards talking to someone backstage* no.. no you don't need to come with me  
no i know you're supposed to be with me at all times but no! *walks out and sits down*  
  
Seshiri: who was that?  
  
Genbu: Oh just my sea serpant  
  
Audience person: oh NASTY  
  
Seshiri: *sweat drops* right... and.. erm.. now we have Suzaku!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Suzaku: *saunters out*  
  
Seiryuu: *rolls his eyes* psh..  
  
Suzaku: Hello Seshiri! *walks over to Seshiri and kisses her hand*  
  
Seshiri: Oo a gentleman!  
  
Byakko: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Genbu: *sweat drops*  
  
Suzaku: Course i am! *sits down in his chair*  
  
Audience woman: *throws herself at Suzaku* TAKE ME NOW!  
  
Suzaku: hey sorry sweet stuff, we're on television, call me after the show *gives her his card*  
  
Audience woman: *sits back down clutching the card*  
  
Seshiri: *AHEM* MOVING ON!  
  
Genbu: Yes yes please let's get on with it  
  
Seshiri: *blinks* a few questions before we get down to the problem...  
  
Byakko: Go ahead.  
  
Seshiri: What is it like living.. up there.. with only Taiitsukun and Nyan-nyan for company?  
  
Suzaku: Well it IS interesting  
  
Byakko: Nyan-nyan IS quite a pleasing creature.. once you get to know it better  
  
Seshir: *stares at Byakko*  
  
Byakko: *cowers* well what do you expect us to do?! Genbu over there already took the serpant!  
  
Genbu: *sticks his tongue out at Byakko*  
  
Seshiri: and now, onto our problem... Seiryuu. You say that you feel... jealousy, towards your  
brothers?  
  
Seiryuu: *sniff* yes! Suzaku Genbu an Byakko all got NORMAL mikos! *sniff* and i got the suicidal  
freak!  
  
Genbu: Well first come first serve!  
  
Seiryuu: *sniff* AND they got NORMAL Shichi Seishi.. i have the guy who wants to take over the world  
and kill everyone *breaks down sobbing*  
  
Seshiri: *stares at Seiryuu* Er.. *pats him on the back*  
  
Suzaku: *rolls his eyes* oh don't pity him!  
  
Byakko: Yeah! *stands up* HE doesn't have it ALL bad!  
  
Genbu: *stands up an makes fists* YEAH HE TOOK TAIITSUKUN BEFORE WE COULD  
  
Audince: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW *gags*  
  
Seshiri: *wide eyed* WHAT THE *BEEP*!? *lowers her voice* who would want Taiitsukun!?  
  
Taiitsukun: *appears floating in the air* I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY!  
  
Seshiri: oh PICKLE  
  
Suzaku: Eh?  
  
Seshiri: Er... nevermind..  
  
Taiitsukun: ...... well... I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY!  
  
Seshiri: OH *BEEP* *runs away from Taiitsukun*  
  
Taiitsukun: COME BACK HERE YOU YOUNG *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Suzaku: Hey, don't hurt her!  
  
Taiitsukun: *punches Suzaku* OUT OF MY WAY CHEAPSKATE  
  
Suzaku: NANI?! *tries to hit Taiitsukun*  
  
Seiryuu: *whaps Suzaku* DONT HIT MY TAIITSUKUN  
  
Seshiri: *running away* HOLY *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Genbu: *covers his ears* MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Audience: *chants* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
  
Suzaku & Seiryuu: *duking it out*  
  
Genbu: *sobbing in his chair for it to stop*  
  
Byakko: *trying to pull Suzaku and Seiryuu apart*  
  
Seiryuu: *snarling at Suzaku* YOU *BEEEEEEEP* DONT YOU HURT MY TAIITSUKUN  
  
Nyan-Nyan: *pops out of nowhere* she isn't YOUR Taiitsukun.  
  
Seiryuu: Nani?  
  
Nyan-Nyan: well she ISN'T  
  
Byakko: Damn straight! She's mine!  
  
Nyan-Nyan: Actually I meant me...  
  
Seiryuu: *flaming eyes* WHAT THE *BEEP*!?  
  
Taiitsukun: *hitting Seshiri repeatedly*  
  
Seshiri: *trying to call for security*  
  
Taiitsukun: *stops in mid punch* *looks at Seiryuu, Byakko, & Nyan-Nyan nervously* Uh.. I CAN  
EXPLAIN!  
  
Seiryuu Byakko & Nyan-Nyan: *push Taiitsukun into a chair and glare down at her*  
  
Audience: *whispering* ooo someone's gonna get it!  
  
Taiitsukun: *sweat drop* Well.. see.. you're all so... uhm.... desirable! i just couldn't choose!  
  
Seiryuu Byakko & Nyan-Nyan: *look at eachother*  
  
Taiitsukun: *looks up at them with too-innocent eyes*  
  
Seiryuu: *jumps at Taiitsukun* SORRY, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
  
Nyan-Nyan: *snarling at Taiitsukun ripping at her hair*  
  
Byakko: *kicks Taiitsukun*  
  
Genbu: THIS is why I never got involved with this!  
  
Suzaku: Oh go *beep* your serpent!  
  
Genbu: *walks offstage in a huff*  
  
Seshiri: *spits out blood* OW STUPID *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* TAIITSUKUN! YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
YOU *BEEP*IN MESSED UP MY HAIR *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Seiryuu: Oh holy...  
  
Seiryuu Byakko & Nyan-nyan: *step away from Taiitsukun and Seshiri*  
  
Seshiri: *flaming eyes* PREPARE TO DIE YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Taiitsukun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *is chased offstage by Seshiri*  
  
Audience: *chants* chick fight chick fight chick fight!  
  
Suzaku: *grabs a bag of popcorn and watches*  
  
Byakko: *to Seiryuu* I'm betting you 50 that Seshiri wins  
  
Seiryuu: No way Seshi will win! Taiitsukun can last forever  
  
Audience: Ok that just sounds WRONG  
  
Seiryuu: *flips off audience* oh go jack off!  
  
Audience: *all jump up at Seiryuu*  
  
Seiryuu: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Genbu: *with his sea serpent*  
  
Suzaku: *runs over to the camera* FOR GODS SAKE SOMEONE COME OUT HERE AND SAVE US! SOMEONE!  
IT'S GONE WILD!  
  
*everyone fighting, punching, kicking, biting*  
  
Suzaku: QUICK! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! *pause* NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL! NO PLEASE SAVE ME-  
  
*screen blacks out*  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry all about that one. It wasn't quite as good as i thought it would be and VERY random..  
hehe ^.^; if you've made it this far in that very random story i praise you, you have a lot of  
patience with randomness! 


End file.
